


Falling up

by Julia_Devi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фест на заявку Non-Kink 16.39: "Шерлок/Джим, пост-3 сезон. Они встречаются и рассказывают друг другу, как выжили".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling up

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Alves

Когда Шерлок стремительно сбегает с трапа самолета, на него кидаются все разом: Джон, Мэри и даже Майкрофт. Шерлок почти не смотрит на них, только куда-то сквозь, бегло оценивая и убеждаясь: Майкрофт и правда не знает, что происходит — такого растерянного выражения Шерлок никогда не видел на лице брата. 

Он садится в машину с ним машину, Джон с Мэри остаются снаружи: они поедут следом. Майкрофт молчит какое-то время, но вскоре задает совершенно глупый, по мнению Шерлока, вопрос.

— Полагаю, ты ничего не знаешь о причинах возвращения Мориарти, как и о том, что он вообще жив? — спрашивает он. 

Шерлок только неопределенно мычит, кивает и закрывает глаза. Обсуждать пока нечего. Перед сомкнутыми веками постепенно проступают цвета, звуки мира реального уходят на второй план. Шерлок слышит шум воды. 

_Шерлок падает._

**

Место, в котором он появляется, ему не знакомо. Он никогда не знает, где они очутятся в следующий раз, даже несмотря на то, что это его чертоги. Словно он предоставляет Джиму выбор. 

Словно Джим и тут настоящий. 

Шерлок чувствует предрассветный холод; ветер обдувает его со всех сторон одновременно, и пальцы тут же немеют. Вдалеке виднеются горы, вблизи — Джим на краю скалы. Где-то все еще шумит вода, Шерлок подходит и смотрит вниз. Где-то внизу слышится водопад. 

— У тебя странная любовь к обрывам.

— У тебя, — насмешливо возражает Джим.

Шерлок поворачивает голову, чтобы разглядеть его. Его лицо выглядит непозволительно живым и ярким для этого мрачного и холодного места. 

— Ты был мертв, — заявляет Шерлок как будто обижено.

— Мы все мертвы.

Шерлок фыркает и отворачивается — сейчас у него нет никакого желания слушать привычный высокопарный бред, которым Мориарти часто одаривает его в чертогах. Сейчас ему нужна подсказка, где он сможет найти настоящего. 

— Где тебя искать? — прямо спрашивает Шерлок.

— Ты знаешь, где.

— Я не могу торчать там все время. К тому же место слишком уж предсказуемо, там наверняка будут дежурить люди Майкрофта. 

— Уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь. 

Джим делает шаг вперед, слово собирается броситься вниз, но замирает и оборачивается. Шерлок борется с порывом ухватить его за руку и не дать упасть. Джим сам тянется к нему, улыбаясь едва заметно, берет Шерлока за рукав.

— Тебе пора, — шепчет Джим и, развернувшись резко, толкает его в бездну. 

Вода шумит громче, но Шерлок _падает вверх_.

**

Майкрофт говорит о том, что у него много работы, и уходит быстрее, чем Шерлок успевает открыть глаза. Джон с Мэри стоят рядом и внимательно на него смотрят. Как они добрались до Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок не помнит, да и взгляды, полные ожидания, изрядно раздражают.

— Мне надо подумать, — бросает он и сбегает в свою спальню. 

Для чего Джиму понадобилось привлекать к себе внимание каждого бродяги в Лондоне, Шерлок пока не знает. Также не знает, как тот выжил. Озаботиться, что стало с его телом, Шерлок смог лишь на пути из города. Получить ответ вышло многим позже. Уклончивое «Его не было на месте, когда мои люди подоспели» от Майкрофта вызвало волну негодования, злости и восторга одновременно. Яростное «Как вы могли его упустить, там же была куча народу?» и вовсе осталось без внимания со стороны брата.

Поэтому за все два года в изгнании Шерлок так и не узнал наверняка, выжил Джим или нет. Однако был уверен, что будь тот жив, непременно связался бы с ним. Попытался остановить. Но время шло, и ничего подобного не происходило, и нечто внутри Шерлока болезненно сжималось от разочарования. Или обиды. Или бог знает чего еще. Вскоре — через три месяца и одиннадцать дней — он решил, что надеяться бессмысленно. Спустя месяцы напряженной работы над уничтожением сети Мориарти Шерлок начал думать, взращивая веру в это против воли, что тот и правда умер. 

Тогда Джим и начал навещать Шерлока в чертогах. Он совершенно не хотел обсуждать прошлое, давал советы о том, как лучше всего разрушить свое собственное детище, помогал размышлять и улыбался, часто напевая себе под нос. В общем, был совершенно не тем Джимом, которого Шерлок помнил, так что первое время он даже не хотел его видеть и говорить с ним. Но глаза и голос, что больше всего отложились в памяти, действительно принадлежали Джиму настоящему, поэтому Шерлок и не спешил избавляться от его образа. Вскоре он смирился и привык к Джиму, такому неправильному. Начал слушать и отвечать. Понятие «привычки» никогда не нравилось Шерлоку. Он считал, что она легко может перерасти в зависимость, чего совершенно точно нельзя было допустить. Однако теперь, когда вероятность, что настоящий и живой Мориарти снова где-то поблизости, была велика, Шерлок не знал, чего ждать. И это было восхитительно. Словно он дважды вернулся домой, но теперь действительно насовсем.

** 

Шерлок знает, что Майкрофт не тешит себя надеждой, будто он расскажет, свяжись с ним Мориарти. И поэтому также знает, что за ним пристально следят круглые сутки. Когда через полтора дня приходит долгожданная СМС с «Ты знаешь, где. Завтра. В полночь», у Шерлока остается меньше суток, чтобы придумать, как ускользнуть от слежки. Он надеется, что о безопасности места их встречи Джим позаботится сам. 

Шерлок подходит к Бартсу и замирает рядом ненадолго, глядя вверх — туда, откуда спрыгнул, и ему кажется, что этого не происходило вовсе. Темная фигура смотрит на него вниз, и сердце вдруг замирает от волнения. Шерлок стремительно поднимается и выходит на крышу.

— Скучал по мне? — насмешливо спрашивает Джим шепотом, завидев его. 

Шерлок стоит, застыв, пристально вглядывается в Мориарти сквозь темноту Лондонской ночи и отчаянно не может узнать его: лицо осунулось, щеки впали. Сам Джим кажется болезненно худым, словно это вообще не он. Может, Шерлок просто чересчур сильно привык к своему воображаемому Джиму. Он быстро подходит ближе. Ему нужно взглянуть Джиму в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно тот человек. Или что у него не галлюцинации. 

Джим молчит, терпеливо смотрит на Шерлока, как будто и правда ждет ответа на свой бессмысленный вопрос. Улыбается легкой, немного кривой улыбкой, словно лицевые мышцы не работают как надо. Скорее всего, так и есть. Глаза его по-прежнему черные, глубокие и слегка безумные. Шерлок недоверчиво щурится.

— Что, не узнаешь меня? — его тон приобретает привычно-ироничные оттенки. — Я всегда думал, что внешность — не главное. 

Джим хрипло смеется, и Шерлок сглатывает, чтобы ответить уверено, не позволить голосу сорваться. Джим, однако, опережает его:  
— У нас чуть меньше десяти минут, потом за мной примчится королевская гвардия. — Он усмехается. — Так ты скучал?

— Ты плохо выглядишь, — говорит Шерлок вместо того, чтобы задать ту тысячу вопросов, что кружится у него голове.

— А ты вполне ничего, — отвечает Джим, явно не огорчившись замечанию. — Видно, лесной воздух пошел тебе на пользу.

— Ты…

— Пристально следил за тобой, — кивает Джим и довольно жмурится. Это кажется Шерлоку знакомым, и он немного расслабляется, поверив, что Мориарти все же тот, за кого себя выдает. 

— Но не пытался остановить.

— Был немного занят, — Джим пожимает плечами и отворачивается поглядеть вниз на улицу. — К тому же ты потратил столько сил и времени, не хотелось все портить.

— Как великодушно с твоей стороны, — бросает Шерлок. Он не мог понять мотивов Джима ни тогда, ни сейчас. — Но раз тебя не заботят мои действия в отношении твоей паутины… почему сейчас? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Ты скучал по мне?

— Прекрати повторять одно и то же, ты только тратишь время. 

— Это простой вопрос.

— Я удивлен, не стану спорить, — уклончиво отвечает Шерлок.

— О, я тоже. — Джим приподнимается на кончиках пальцев и слегка подается вперед, обдавая Шерлок необычно холодным дыханием. — Мне стало любопытно, какой демон нашептал тебе убить старого выпендрежника. Поэтому сейчас.

— Ты…

— Я же сказал, что следил очень-о-о-очень пристально, — низкие тягучие интонации просачиваются прямо под кожу. Шерлок едва не вздрагивает от того, насколько знакомо они звучат. Он часто слышал их в своих мыслях. Но это вовсе не значит, что он скучал. Он трясет головой и щурится вновь.

— Значит, твое возвращение как-то связано с Магнуссеном? Хочешь занять его место?

— О Шерлок, — Джим медленно обходит его и встает за спиной. — Мое место меня вполне устраивает. Но говорить о _работе_ та-а-ак скучно. К тому же я не хочу, чтобы ты пытался мне помешать. Еще одной пули моя голова не выдержит. 

Джим смеется у него над ухом, и Шерлок резко поворачивается, не то напуганный, не то оскорбленный предположением, что он мог бы решиться убить снова. Тем более Джима. Тот смотрит на него с ухмылкой, вероятно, потому что видит насквозь все его мысли. Шерлок угрожающе нависает над ним.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я стал бы… — шепчет он, но их отвлекает громкое торможение машины. Джим тут же бросается к краю, чтобы глянуть вниз, и Шерлоку вдруг кажется, что он хочет кинуться туда, как в его недавнем видении. На этот раз он все же хватает Джима за локоть. Тот растерянно оборачивается, потому что явно не ожидал прикосновения, и высвобождается аккуратно, но быстро.

— Прости, милый, но это за мной. Время вышло. 

Он резко разворачивается и идет к выходу. Шерлоку такой расклад событий решительно не нравится. Он ступает следом, у двери вновь останавливая Мориарти за локоть. 

— И это все?

— Ну, я просто хотел узнать, не соскучился ли ты. Но раз ты не можешь ответить на столь простой вопрос, я, пожалуй, пойду и не буду больше тебя тревожить. У меня, знаешь ли, изрядно прибавилось работы за последнее время, так что не думаю, что мы еще когда-нибудь встретимся. 

— Я смогу найти тебя. И остановить.

Джим закатывает глаза.

— Хватит, Шерлок. Игры кончились, и вообще мне не стоило… 

Их вновь прерывает пронзительный визг шин на этот раз уже отъезжающей машины. Вдалеке слышится звук вертолета. 

— Чтоб тебя… — ругается вдруг Джим. Его лицо тут же делается холодным и отстраненным. Он резко вырывает локоть из захвата и выбегает за дверь. Шерлок знает, что не может отпустить его просто так, поэтому направляется следом.

— Как ты выжил?

— Я думал, ты никогда не спросишь, — зло усмехается Мориарти, даже не обернувшись. Он стремительно несется вниз по лестнице и дальше, по коридорам, останавливаясь лишь раз, чтобы выглянуть в окно, и снова ругается. 

— Не сделаешь мне одолжение? Отвлеки их, мне нужно попасть в западное крыло. 

Шерлок даже не думает возражать. Им почти удается дойти до нужного Мориарти места, но когда громкие шаги доносятся как раз с той стороны, Шерлок понимает, что другого выхода просто нет. Он толкает Джима за ближайшую дверь и запирает ее, придвинув для верности какой-то ящик. В комнате кромешная тьма, поэтому Шерлок не знает, куда именно они попали, но судя по всему в какое-то хранилище.

Полиция, а может, агенты, прочесывают здание. Шерлок уже слышит грохот шагов в конце коридора, но сдаться сейчас он не готов. Не готов отдать им Джима, пока их новая игра, или чем бы еще это ни было, не окончена. 

Джим тут же достает телефон, в спешке набирает сообщения. 

— Нас не могли видеть больше нескольких секунд, так что им придется рассчитывать на удачу. 

Шерлок тоже достает телефон, но только чтобы убедиться, что звук выключен, и осветить помещение. Это и правда склад с разным хозяйственным хламом. Комната слишком узкая; они едва умещаются в ней так, чтобы не касаться друг друга. 

Шаги звучат совсем громко и близко.

— Погаси, — шипит Шерлок, и Джим убирает телефон на время, пока не наступает полная тишина, но затем снова достает его и продолжает что-то печатать. От подсветки, что бьет ему в лицо в темноте, он кажется еще более тощим и болезненным. Шерлок просто разглядывает его. Спустя несколько минут Джим вновь прячет телефон и осторожно выдыхает.

— Надеюсь, скоро они уберутся отсюда. 

— Уверен?

— Сделал все, что мог. — Выходит как-то устало, но Шерлок не может сказать наверняка, потому что не видит выражение его лица. Не то чтобы раньше по нему можно было понять хоть что-нибудь.

Истина внезапно накатывает на Шерлока.

— Так вот зачем ты это сделал? Чтобы все, кому не лень, звонили в полицию и сообщали, что видели тебя? Нанятые тобой люди среди толпы параноиков и глупцов раздают сотни ложных наводок. Чтобы ты смог спокойно прийти сюда. 

— Спокойно не удалось, — несколько удивленно отвечает Джим. Он добавляет как-то рассерженно: — Не только сюда, не обольщайся.

В комнате тесно и душно. Шерлок слышит дыхание Джима совсем рядом и только сейчас осознает, что в чертогах, даже когда Джим оказывался близко к нему, дыхания не было вовсе, хотя другие звуки были вполне реальными. И Шерлок вдруг понимает, что не готов отпустить Мориарти не только потому, что не получил ответов, а просто потому что не хочет. 

— Мог бы сдать меня за долю секунды, — нарушает молчание Джим. Его голос разрезает тишину плавно, а дыхание едва ощутимо касается кожи на шее Шерлока. — Ты же собирался остановить меня.

Тот молчит какое-то время, обдумывая, как лучше объяснить то, что у него на уме. То, что он чувствует.

— Сам. Только я. Никто из них. 

— А ты собственник, — усмехается Джим. — Я думал, что ты особенный.

— А я думал, что ты вменяемый, — грубо бросает Шерлок, и они ненадолго замолкают.

— Не люблю темноту, — вскоре шепчет Джим и придвигается ближе, так что их плечи соприкасаются. 

— Ты изменился, — замечает Шерлок.

— Нет, это ты изменился.

Шерлок не хочет спорить. Он лишь спрашивает снова:   
— Как ты выжил?

— Удачно прицелился. Остальное было делом моих людей. Хорошо, что ты не сильно медлил со своей частью. 

Шерлок вдруг протягивает руку и касается щеки Мориарти, ведет дальше к затылку и основанию шеи. Небольшой шрам прощупывается весьма четко. 

— Это было почти невозможно.

— Почти. 

Джим не отстраняется, а Шерлок не спешит убирать руку. Водит пальцами вверх-вниз, будто не может поверить, что Джим действительно спасся — даже четко сработанный план в его случае играл куда меньше роли, чем банальное везение.

— Ты, полагаю, знаешь, как выжил я?

— Я же сказал: о-о-очень пристально… 

Джим склоняет голову, и Шерлок удобнее обхватывает его шею ладонью, продолжая поглаживать. 

— Если я отвечу на твой вопрос, есть шанс, что мы встретимся снова?

— Только если ответ меня устроит. 

Шерлок медлит.

— Да, я скучал, — говорит он после недолгого молчания.

— Я знаю. — По голосу слышно, что Джим улыбается. 

— Ответ устраивает? 

Шерлок чувствует рукой, как Джим резко поднимает голову и смотрит прямо ему в глаза. И хотя в такой темноте не видно вообще ничего: ни выражения глаз, ни выражения лиц, — Шерлок четко знает, куда именно они смотрят. В следующий миг Джим направляет свет от телефона им в лицо, и Шерлок понимает, что был прав. А еще понимает, что Джим скучал тоже. Тот вдруг переводит взгляд на экран и говорит:  
— Мне пора, ты не мог бы…

Шерлок кивает, отодвигает ящик и отпирает дверь. Где-то у самого выхода он вновь ловит Мориарти за локоть, хочет переспросить насчет еще одной встречи, когда тот опережает его, заявляя:  
— Я понятия не имею, как ты выжил, но наверняка совершенно банальным и неизящным способом. 

— Могу рассказать в следующий раз, — усмехается Шерлок.

— В следующий раз, — как-то недоверчиво кивает Джим скорее самому себе. — Я напишу. 

Он уходит быстро, не оглядываясь. Шерлок ждет совсем немного, лишь до тех пор, пока не слышит, как отъезжает машина, и выходит следом. За время, что они торчали в помещении, начался дождь, и Шерлок поправляет воротник пальто, сильнее кутаясь в него. Где-то на половине пути к дому за ним возобновляется слежка, но ему уже нет до нее дела — он _падает_ вновь, только чтобы попасть на холодный край земли, где он последний раз виделся с Джимом в чертогах, и убедиться, что его там больше нет. Он тоже _упал вверх_ , появился в реальности, и Шерлок чувствует, что рад этому. И знает, что новой встречи не придется ждать долго. 

**fin**


End file.
